riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
World War II
The Soran Front, '''also known to all Humans as World War II','' or WWII ''or ''WW2','' was the most destructive engagment on Earth, that was fought between 1939 and 1945. Little to both the Soul Walkers and Humans is that The War however started about 10 years prior to the Earth Conflict in the Universe of Hora, when the Regents Rangerian forces went rouge on Regents, and else where in the Unvierse of Hora about 90,000,000,000 Light Years away from the Milky Way Galaxy. The Conflict outside Earth was known to be apart of the Same War, but was named differently as the Rega War. This event in history would infact date the Second World War as a Seperate Front during the War in Hora, and was clearly and mostly known by the Rivera Rangerians as the Soran Front. It was known to be the Second Continental Conflict in Europe. However despite Nazi Germany's war crimes against soul Regians and Humans, Continental Harrison had nothing to do with the Massacres, and was always tryin to help the victim escape the Holocaust despite him being the country of Nazi Germany himself. After the second World War, Young Harrison was barred from exiting his Body, that was now split between the Continentals on the West, and the Soviet Union in the East. It wouldn't be until 1989, when Harrison was finally able to leave Germany. Although the war on Earth ended, the War on Regents continued for 6 more years until finally ending on August 1st, 1951. The outcome of the War in Hora brought about the Dissolution to the second Military of Planet Rivera known as the Regents Rangerian Forces, whom were also present on the War on Earth only in soul Regian disguise. '''History 'The War on Earth' World War II was the second global military conflict in both Regian and human history. It was fought between the Axis powers and the Allies, however unknown to the human allies was that the forces of Nazi Germany fighting in the European Theater, was really the Second Military from Regents, known as the Rangerians, whom were also Invading Regents as well. The only differnced between the 2, is that the Rangerians on Earth were in disguise as Humans, while the ones on Regents were in their actual android appearence. The Nazi Party however despite the miltary being Rangerian was known to be entirly Soul Regian, while Young Harrison Roran who was Nazi Germany itself, was supporting his body. In 1934 the Rangerians merged with Nazi Germany after the party was created by both Continental Young Harrison Roran, and in the wake of creating and developing a growing economy, however the situation changed rapidly throughout the 30's as Harrison soon lost his postion as co chairman of the party to Human Dictator Adolf Hitler, who instead made him leader of the Nazi Military. Nazi Germany himself now becoming a part of the Nazi Military, where he would remain until Nazi Germany's collapse in 1945, as well as from endless stress, guilt and Invader Gavin. The war started in 1939 (this date is somewhat disputed - the Japanese had been fighting the Chinese sporadically since 1931, and an all-out war began in 1937) when Adolf Hitler, Führer of Nazi Germany, invaded Poland. The Invasion of Poland would force Continental Highland of Britain and Continental Shark of France into action, mostly due to the fact that both Soul Countries had allying pacts with Continental Lloyd of Poland, and so both nations declared war on Young Harrison Roran of Nazi Germany, even though he had nothing to due with the Invasion. However, in 1940, during a disastrous retreat of the French 9th army from the Ardennes forest region, Army Group A broke into France, and the resulting blitzkrieg offensive quickly overtook the rest of the defenders. The Rangerians took part in most of the Invasion while thea main Nazi Military remained behind as reserve forces The Axis immediately headed Northward to surround Allied forces. The BEF (British expeditionary force) as well as the French army, retreated to a small pocket around Calais and Dunkirk. The slowly shrinking pocket was evacuated by a Royal Navy force of 'Little ships', and around 338,000 men were evacuated. In 1941, three German and Rangerian army Groups (South, Centre and North) numbering 3,900,000 men and 3,600 tanks, rolled over Soviet controlled territory and began an offensive toward Moscow. The Red Army, outnumbering the Germans massively, was forced back into Russia, and by the winter of 1941, the Germans and Rangerians had reached the suburbs of Moscow. Meanwhile, in December 1941, a Japanese carrier task force began a huge aerial assault on the US naval base of Pearl Harbor. They sunk or seriously damaged 21 ships, including 8 battleships, and brought the USA onto the Allied side of the war. The Japanese at the same time began attacking British, French, and Dutch colonies, American territories, and Australia. 1942 saw the Americans land in northern Africa, and with the British 8th Army, they pushed the German Afrika Corps out of North Africa and into Italy. Continental Dodger of Italy was invaded in 1943, with two British armies, and three American. Fighting in Italy would not subside until 1945. In 1943, US and British paratroopers landed in Italy as operation Husky an Allied effort to liberate Italy, as the Italian civilians didn't like Mussolini he just rose to power, and under Dodger's orders Mussolini was hanged. The operation was a success but at a high price, but was worth the effort. By the end of 1943 the Allies had reached Rome and had liberated Italy but minor resistance from the Italians fell back with the Rangerian and German sides, while In Italy Highland managed to attack and reclaim Mantel Space Port with the actual British race and not the Human one. In 1944, 153,000 American, British Commonwealth, Free French, and Polish troops landed on 5 separate beaches (west to east: Utah, Omaha, Gold, Juno, Sword) and dropped into three separate landing zones in Normandy. German resistance in some areas was strong, with American losses on Omaha beach reaching 3,000 dead, wounded or missing. However the Germans were forced back, and hundreds of thousands of German equipment and troops, were surrounded near Falaise. The surrounded troops, were picked off by superior allied aircraft, where they were bombarded with bullets bombs and rockets. By early 1945, the Allies had invaded Germany from the east and west, Young had attempted multiple sides to commit Suicide during the War in Europe's end, but was stopped at every turn by Nazi forces. However in Februray 23rd, of 1945, while at Camp Bergen-Belson, Harrison had managed to finally at last shoot his CPU out immieaditly after a rouge Nazi officer yanked on a you 13 year old girl, resulting into him on the count of Deactivation. This event was thrwarted quickly by removing his head and placing in a new CPU in order to Reactivate Harrison before his deactivation and Germany disintergrates. In the Pacific, where American forces were 'island hopping' their way to Japan, they had successfully captured the Philippines, as well as New Guinea, Rabaul, the Solomon Islands, the Marianas, and were moving to attack Iwo Jima. The British had also began a large offensive in Burma, and were pushing the Japanese back into China. In April 1945, after beating back the German forces through occupied Soviet territory and Eastern Europe, the Red Army surrounded the German capital of Berlin. Hitler committed suicide, and he appointed Karl Donitz to be the new Führer, as Harrison still tried attempts to end the war by destroying himself. They refused to surrender, and so the Soviets bombarded the city and sent wave after wave of troops into the city to capture it. They didn't capture it until May 8, when General Alfred Jodl signed the unconditional surrender for all German forces to the Allies. However before the surrender in Europe, the Rangerians had began a large evacuation of Earth in which they entered through Warp inside Berlin escaping back to Regents leaving only the Germans to defend the Capital of Germany, the Rangerian's departure would quickly lead the Russians to their victory against Nazi Germany. In the Pacific, the Americans had managed to take control of Iwo Jima, at a heavy cost. It was one of the few instances where American casualties exceeded the Japanese, 22,000 men were killed or wounded. The Americans would then attack Continental Horcuba A.K.A Hallan, the last island needed for an invasion of Japan. The Japanese Navy, now reduced to a tiny force, launched kamikaze suicide aircraft at the US invasion fleet. US generals knew that an invasion of Japan would be a costly enterprise. The defenders would attack with such fanaticism that US casualties were expected to exceed 1,000,000 men and Japanese casualties were expected to be in the tens of millions, with the nation's infrastructure almost totally destroyed. The planned invasion would land millions of Allied soldiers onto the Japanese islands, which would have made it the largest ever attempted naval invasion, dwarfing Operation Overlord, the invasion of Normandy, but it never happened. Two B-29 Superfortresses took off from their bases in the Marianas and dropped an atomic bomb on the city of Hiroshima on August 6 and three days later on Nagasaki. Several days later, the Japanese formally surrendered aboard the battleship, USS Missouri. '' The war formally ended on September 2, 1945, six years and one day after war was declared. By the end, 78,000,000 people had died, most of them civilians. After the war Young Harrison Roran, was confined to Germany by Jade, who had just returned to Eartha fter hearing about the War, and was grounded in his soul body for 44 years, Rudder-1 was also given the exact same principle, except instead of being confounded to Greece, he was confounded to Hail Fax Harbor in Canada until 1989. The War on earth came to an end, but the War in the Universe of Hora would continue for another 6 destructive years. 'Trivia' *''World War II was the second War, in both Human and Regian History, to involve Harrison, and his body Germany, the first being World War I... *''On Earth the Second World War, was dated from 1939-1945, while on Regents the War was known to last from 1929-1951, resulting that the Rangerians were also targeting Regents during the process before the war on Earth...'' *''After the War's end in 1945, the Humans of Earth would never know that their world was gained independence from Regents, and would never be discovered until the Galactic War in the 23rd, Century...'' *''The Second World War would be the major War that Omaar Koakshi would meet the 21 Continentals in Person...'' *''CRATER Squadron, was founded by Young Harrison Roran, during the events of the Second World War in Russia, and would later go down in history as the first Aerial Squadron to consist of Fighters, Dive Bombers, and Medium Bombers, though the Squadron Decimated in 1945, it would be reestablish a second time in the 21st Century where it returned to the skies of Russia in the events of World War III in 2021...'' *''Unknown to the humans of Earth, during the Second World War Rangerians had sent Satellites in Orbit to monitor all Allied Movements all across Europe...'' *''Young Harrison Roran, despite being the country of Nazi Germany was known to be extremely kind hearted, and was know to try and protect humans, that were being killed off during the Holocaust, Anne Frank and her family would be the biggest top Priority, in which he would often visit her to give her info on the fighting, until 1942 when he was ordered out into Russia...'' *''During the European Theater Allied Soldiers except for the Soul Regians part of the allied Nations had no idea that they were fighting Regent's second Military branch....'' *''During the events of World War II, Nazi Germany was known to be extremely over protective of Young Harrison Roran, and often would react with Anger and brutal violence if Harrison was ever caught, by the allied forces, proof of the event would be the Orsha Massacre of 1942...'' *''Like Harrison who was barred from leaving Germany at the end of the second world war, Continetal Rudder-1 also suffered the same fate and was imprisoned at Hail Fax Harbor Canada, in 1946 where he to was barred from leavin the Harbor, his release date was on the same exact year as Harrison's in 1989...'' *''It was hinted that during the final events of the Second World War that Harrison attempted to threaten to blow his brains out while the Germans were beating on Jews in Camp Harock, this threat would ease the Holocaust on the Western Front, but not on the Eastern Front...'' *''It was revealed that when Anne Frank was Captured Harrison had attempted to return to the Western Front along with CRATER Squadron, he never made it to her rescue, but entered her camp while she was being loaded off the Train...'' *''After Young was forced to depart for Russia in 1942, it was stated that he gave Rammer the responsibility to look after Anne Frank and her family while he was gone...'' *''Adolf Hitler was the Second Human in Europe's history to take power in and around the Continent, the first being Spartacus, of the Roman Plague Third Servile War during BC...'' *''Omaar did not meet Harrison face to face until Nazi Germany's surrender in 1945...'' *''After Anne Frank's Capture, it was said Harrison had attempted suicide multiple times in order to end the war, but failed most of the time due to being Stopped or talked out of it, by Nazi Germany...'' *''World War II was the first war in the Continental History, where a Soul Walker attempted Suicide...'' *''The Only attempt on victorious Suicide conducted by Harrison, was done at Camp Bergen-Belsen, although he managed to destroy his CPU, the attempt once again failed when Nazi Germany replaced the CPU before his Deactivation...'' *''It was stated by Holocaust Surviver Otto Frank, that his Daughter Anne Frank saw Harrison's attempt on suicide about 2 weeks before her death...'' *''Like Omaar in the events of the Second World War, who met the Continentals first, Anne Frank and her family would be the first Humans to see Harrison as a Machine...'' *''It was known during the Second World War, and before, that Continental Young Harrison Roran, never wore a Soul Regian disguise at the time, the others being Rammer, Rudder-1, Helo, Brawler, Helloria, Gora, Raider, Stryker, Dodger, and GT, marking these Continentals to be the only ones seen out of Soul Regian disguise...'' *''To the human people of the Second World War except for Anne Frank and her family, in Europe, the Continental's out of Soul Regian Disguise were known to them as Martians...'' *''Continental Shark Horsororia Roran, although in Soul Regian disguise still looked similar to his actual appearance before both the War and Human Migration...'' *''During the Second World War it was stated by Harrison, and Dodger in the 22nd Century, that Mantel Space Port at the time was hidden by the Rangerians, in order to prevent all Human immigrants in the Continent, allong with those of the Allied Powers from discovering the Truth about Europe...'' *''Like the First World War, the Second World War was known to be the Second European Civil War in Continental History, the Third Being the European Civil War prior to the Third World War from 2016-2019...'' *''World War II was the only known war in Regian history, where the Human Race almost uncovered the truth about Europe, due to Immigration, these people would never live to tell the story, on what they saw during that time, and those that survied had they're memories erased by the Rangerians, before they're withdraw from Earth in 1945...'' Category:Wars Category:Events Category:The Rega War Category:The Soran Theater Category:World War II Category:1939 Category:1940 Category:1941 Category:1942 Category:1943 Category:1944 Category:1945